Sean Cameron
Sean Cameron (born in 1988 in Wasaga Beach, Canada) is a former attendee at'' Degrassi Community School. He moved to Toronto while he was in Grade 7 to keep out of trouble after he deafened Tyler Bishop in one ear. During his Degrassi years, Sean was defined as cold and one of the "cool rebels", but was a nice guy who made a few mistakes from time to time. After his freshman year, Sean made it his goal to become a more responsible person, specifically when he emancipates himself from his brother, and when he became a school hero after saving Emma Nelson's life. Although he never finished high school, Sean left Degrassi to join the army. He was best friends with Jay Hogart, and friends with Craig Manning, Alex Nuñez, Toby Isaacs, Manny Santos, his ex-girlfriend Emma Nelson, and J.T. Yorke, before his death. He was bitter rivals with Jimmy Brooks and Peter Stone. He was portrayed by Daniel Clark. Character History Background Sean is the token bad boy at the school. His reputation in the first season was due to a fight in Wasaga Beach where he almost deafened another kid named Tyler, by sucker punching him in one ear. His parents were drunks in Wasaga and he was known to be a juvenile delinquent there. His attitude is mostly considered anti-social, due to his constant way of starting fights or to be reckless. However, he is sincere and loyal to his friends. Season 1 Sean is the only character to ''not appear in the third episode. He apparently used to go to Degrassi, but then he moved up north to Wasaga Beach. His first appearance was in the fourth episode of the series, Eye Of The Beholder, where he entered his second year of seventh grade, not excited at all. Emma Nelson, who thinks he's cute, is excited to see him, and begins to crush on him. At the dance that night, Jimmy Brooks tells Sean about an after-party at his house and then brings up the fact that Sean is in grade seven. The party is for eighth-graders only. Sean holds Jimmy up to the wall and yells at him for continually reminding him of his remedial status. Emma saves Sean by asking him to dance, just before Principal Raditch would have seen him. They hold hands as they go out on the dance floor. In Basketball Diaries, Sean's social worker suggests he join the basketball team. Sean does so, and is envied by Jimmy. He grows afraid of being cut from the team over Sean, and takes drastic measures to look better than him. Jimmy takes his friend Spinner's Ritalin, even though he doesn't have ADHD. Jimmy's use of Ritalin boosts his game. Jimmy then fouls Sean on purpose and gets cut from the team. Sean has liked Emma ever since she asked him to dance, in Friday Night, he asks Emma out on a date. Emma says yes. When Sean comes to pick Emma up, her mom makes them wait so she can take a picture and then the couple leaves. On the way to the restaurant, Emma gets bird droppings on her sweater, so she has to go back home and change. When they reach the restaurant, Emma gets nervous and won't stop talking. She keeps saying things she doesn not want Sean to hear. As they are leaving, Emma realizes that she doesn't have her wallet. She believes she threw the wallet out, along with her food tray. Sean searches in the trash can and finds nothing; it turns out Emma had it in her pocket the whole time. In Under Pressure, with exams near, Sean gets nervous for the media immersion exam. He begins to study with Emma, who finds out why he left Wasaga Beach. After the MI exam, Sean thinks he failed it and will fail at everything. Emma tries to convince him it would all be okay, but he tells her he fails everything anyway and storms off. After a very close encounter with Jimmy, they want to fight after school. Sean has had it to the top with him, mentioning the grade seven thing and everything. Neither Emma nor Ashley Kerwin want them to fight, but it's up to the guys to decide if they want to listen to their girlfriends. During the fight, Sean shoves Emma when she tries to stop it and she walks away surprised. The next day, Sean tries to apologize and stutters from embarrassment. Emma then breaks up with him. On the last day of school; Jagged Little Pill, Ashley and Toby Isaacs' parents leave for the weekend and they are both allowed one friend over. J.T. Yorke, who'd noticed Toby had been swooning over Emma the entire year, invites Sean to come over and hang out to teach Toby how to be bad. They only convince him to come when they lie that Emma will be there. When Sean arrives, J.T. reveals that he has bought ecstasy from his cousin. Sean instantly recognizes it, tells them he will split it and goes downstairs. He switches the ecstasy with a vitamin pill, and gives the real ecstasy to Ashley to throw away. When he returns, J.T. finally calls Emma, Manny, and Liberty who show up later. When Emma sees Sean is there, she says that she wouldn't have gone if she'd known he'd been there. Sean, upset from his encounter, runs into Ashley (who has since taken the ecstasy he'd given her to throw away and been chastised by her boyfriend Jimmy for taking drugs) who pulls him into her room. She tells Sean that everyone expects her to be the good girl and him to be the bad guy. Their vulnerabilities catch up with them and Ashley starts kissing Sean. Sean, then leaves the house after his make out session with Ashley. On the way out, he sees Emma crying. Emma leans on Toby as he sadly walks away. Season 2 Sean befriends new student Craig Manning, and along with Emma, helps Craig to get out of his abusive home. Sean struggles to move on from Emma, and briefly considers dating Ashley. They don't when Sean realizes that Ashley is more concerned what others think than doing what she wants to. The Sean and Emma relationship is sparked again leading up to the wedding between Spike and Snake. Emma chooses not to invite him, despite Manny's objections. Emma stresses over helping her mother prepare and soon discovers that she may have screwed up their relationship after blowing a big secret about her mother to her stepfather. Sean confronts her and tells her how no one will hate her. She invites him to the wedding reception, and he shows up. He asks her to dance on a slow song, Just Jane, and they dance as they did last year, a little awkward. They touch foreheads, and kiss. Emma and Sean are together again, finally. Their relationship hits a complication when Sean starts to drink to make himself relax around Emma's family. Despite feeling inferior to her, and ruining a budding friendship with Jimmy, Sean ultimately learns that he isn't a failure and doesn't need alcohol. Season 3 Things are slow between Sean and Emma, because she's been busy with Snake's cancer and the new baby. Sean witnesses Jay Hogart, Alex Nuñez, and Towerz, the bad kids in school, break into a vending machine. They give him a candy bar. However, his bad reputation hasn't made him look innocent in the vandalization of the vending machine, and Mr. Raditch interrogates him about it. Sean, angry that he'd been accused, attacks Jay in front of the school and the two fight before Coach Armstrong stops them. In the Principal's office, however, the two begin to bond and form a friendship. When Sean goes to clean the ravine with Emma and her environment club, he wants to take some time to make out. They lay down in the ravine and begin to make out when Kendra Mason interrupts. She walks away, and Sean continues to kiss Emma who pushes him off. On the way back into school, Sean is sulky. Emma calls him pathetic for hanging out with Jay, and he calls her boring. He, thinking it's over, hangs out with Jay that afternoon. Jay decides to break into the media immersion room and steal some stuff. When Jay wants to take the synthesizer, Sean encourages him to take Snake's new Alienware laptop instead. The next day, Emma comes to make up with Sean in front of Jay. Sean informs her it's over and she leaves. Emma suspects he's behind the thefts at school. The school marm Liberty Van Zandt isn't quite immune to love. She, who had just recovered from a long crush on J.T. Yorke, switches to Sean. Sean tells her bluntly that he doesn't like her and gives her advice to go for Towerz, one of Sean's friends who is crushing on her. Liberty takes the advice. In This Charming Man Sean begins dating Amy Peters-Hoffman, making Emma jealous and fall for the new guy, Chris Sharpe. Emma and Chris start to date, then she convinces him to help her sabotage Sean. They go to Raditch, and lie to him, saying they saw Sean load equipment into Jay's car. When Raditch goes to search the car, Emma and Chris come to watch. Sean confronts her, asking if she was the anonymous source. Raditch overhears and asks if there's something Sean wants to say. He tells Raditch to '"Go To Hell." Sean is punished with two months worth of Saturday detentions. During Saturday detention, Sean began a relationship with Ellie, because Amy dumped him. Later in the year in Our House Tracker gets a job in Alberta and wants Sean to move with him; Sean doesn't want to move because he would have to repeat the ninth grade and had already repeated the seventh grade. With the help of a teacher, he is able to stay at school by going on student welfare. He almost loses it when Jay starts to use his apartment to throw wild parties. After Amy gets alcohol poisoning, Sean, with the help of Ellie, finally put a stop to the parties. In The Power Of Love Sean, guilty of his old bad ways admits to Snake that he stole his laptop. Mr. Simpson is immediately angry and refuses to talk to Sean. Sean goes to the end of the year dance to try and patch things up, but Mr. Simpson is reluctant. When Mr. Simpson leaves the dance to go buy ice, his car is broken. Sean tells him that he will fix his car for free, no matter how much labor it takes. Mr. Simpson quickly forgives Sean. . The ninth grade ends with Sean in a better place than he was in the previous months. He ends up realizing his wrong doing. Season 4 Sean and Ellie start off close during season 4 and with Ellie's alcoholic mother, Sean offers her the option to move into the apartment with him. One day, Sean throws a party at his apartment, until Ellie's mom (who is hungover) crashes it. Sean tells her that it is better if Ellie stays with him and she then slaps Sean and tells him to stay away from Ellie. Ellie finally stands up to her mom and shows her the cuts on her wrist. She tells her that she can't force her to keep living with her and that she will be moving in with Sean. Sean's life would soon take a dramatic turn when Rick Murray returns to Degrassi after previously being expelled for his abusive actions towards Terri MacGregor. On October 31, the day of Degrassi's Whack-Your-Brain competition, Rick had been humiliated on stage after winning trivia challenge and came to school with a hand gun to get revenge on the people who embarrassed him and also to get back at all those who have wronged him in past. He shoots Jimmy first, and encounters Sean, Emma, and Toby. As Rick advances on Emma, Sean, afraid for his own life but also knowing what Rick is capable of, tries his best to talk Rick out of shooting anyone. As Rick points the gun at Emma, Sean grabs the gun in an attempt to stop him. In the struggle, a gunshot is heard, and they both fall to the ground. As a suspenseful element, the show goes immediately to commercial and doesn't reveal that Rick didn't survive the tussle until minutes later. Sean received a slight graze on his arm from the bullet, but nothing serious. After the shooting, the students try and cope with "dealing" by playing around in the exercises set up by the teachers. Sean thinks it's all a joke, though. He storms out of the school, and is met by a vindictive reporter for the local news. Sean learns that she interviewed his parents. He and Ellie enter the news van to see the footage. When he sees his mother crying over him, he thinks it's a joke because he hasn't talked to them in years, and throws the monitor onto the ground. Jay, Ellie, Emma and Sean, drive away in Jay's car, and take a trip to Wasaga beach to visit Sean's parents. He yells at his mother for what he seems to think she pulled while being interviewed, and leaves very angry. They go to the beach, and Sean has a nice conversation with Emma, their first since the break up. They sit in the sand until Jay spots the kid Sean deafened, Tyler. It turned out he works at a jet ski rental booth. Later, the four approach the booth to rent skis. Jay insults Tyler by calling him retarded, and Tyler tells Sean that he heard he got into a fight at Degrassi. He asks Sean when it would stop, because a kid died this time. Sean tries to attack him, but Ellie and Jay break it up. Sean rents a jet ski, and rides it off into the waves at an alarming speed. He soon crashes, nearly drowning himself and Tyler comes to the rescue. Sean, still feeling down, returns home. His mother admits that they made a lot of mistakes, but sending him to Toronto was the best decision they ever made. For them, it was the only way to keep Sean out of jail. He tearfully admits that he may have killed Rick. His mother hugs him, and his relationship with his parents is mended. When the time comes to leave, Sean tells the others he's not going. Sean decides to stay in Wasaga Beach with his parents. Ellie and Sean exchange "I Love You's" but even then Emma, Ellie, and Jay are upset Sean is staying behind. Emma looks back at Sean from the back window, Sean watches the car drive anyway and tears flow down his face. Season 6 Sean returned to the show after being absent for a season. He returns back to Degrassi with the intentions of finishing high school there, though he has other plans also. Emma and her boyfriend, Peter Stone run into Sean the day before school begins and find out that he's coming back to Degrassi. Sean's willing to rekindle his relationship with Emma. Emma knows that she's still in love with Sean, but doesn't want to break Peter's heart. Emma suggests going back out with Ellie, to which Sean responds "Forget about Ellie. I know who I want, and I think you do too." That day, he helps Peter customize his new car, getting Peter instantly hooked on street racing. After a race, Emma and Sean run away from the cops together in his car and make out. After Emma tells Peter that she wants to go on a break, Peter instantly realizes it's over Sean. Peter plants drugs in Sean's locker and Sean is suspended, later expelled from school. Sean decides to race Peter for revenge. During the race, a car pulls out ahead of Peter, and he swerves towards Sean's car, causing Sean to hit a near-by jogger. Jay tells Sean to run away, and Sean runs to Emma's house. Sean tells her that she's the only one that cares. Emma replies back that she doesn't care about him anymore, that she can't, as she is trying to get her life back on track. She then tells Sean that he has to turn himself in. Sean then turns himself in to the police, with tears in his eyes. Sean is thrown in jail, and is completely miserable. He gets in fights regularly, and his face has become extremely bruised as a result of being attacked by a group of people at a lunch line. Emma comes to see him for his court case, for which Sean's defense attorney doesn't show up. Emma starts to raise money for a new lawyer, but doesn't succeed. Instead, Snake finds a public defense attorney who will show up. Sean is eventually released from jail and returns once and for all to finally get his life straight. He moves into the Nelson home for the time being and begins working with Jay as a mechanic, as wells as resuming his relationship with Emma. On the surface everything appears alright, but Sean senses something isn't right. Sean begins to notice that there is something wrong with Emma and Jay when they are near each other, though they both tell him he's imagining things. Sean eventually gets Jay to confess about the incident at the ravine, much to his dismay. He proceeds to quit his job, break things off with Emma, and attempt to leave once again. This time, only to come to the conclusion that his relationship with Emma means more to him than her past mistakes. He returns to reconcile and once again move on with the next part of his life. Soon after, Emma decides to take the next step with Sean. On the night that they had hoped to go for it, Manny convinces them to throw a party. It's at that party that J.T. is killed by students from Lakehurst. Sean mourns the death of J.T. with Emma, Manny, Toby and Liberty. He helps lead a protest of Lakehurst during an inter-school cheerleading competition. He also denounces Manny when she starts seeing Lakehurst student Damian Hayes. Sean decides that to accomplish anything in his life, he needs to get himself in order and enlists in the army. It presents a problem when Emma believes she might be pregnant. Though a false alarm, Sean still leaves Degrassi at the end of the first semester, but he and Emma keep their relationship intact Season 7 In the Party Etiquette mini episode, he is seen searching for Emma at a house party. Manny and Jay try to keep him away from her as they are scared he will find out the truth. Ellie runs into Sean and begins to kiss him after saying "Remember me, we lived together!", drunkenly. Emma comes into the room, sees it, and freaks out. Sean pulls away and starts yelling at Ellie and apologizes to Emma. Emma says she doesn't care because she is dating Damien who comes up to kiss her. Sean wants to fight Damien, but Emma says it won't matter because she will always love Damien. Sean is left heart-broken when Holly J comes and starts to flirt with him. Sean then looks at her nervously. In the episode''' Everything She Wants, Emma and Mr. Simpson are talking about how Mr. Simpson is using the S.T.O.P. routine to come back to Media Immersion. And when he is talking about that, Emma brings it up and he accuses her playfully of looking at his flash cards, and she notices Sean coming up to the school and carrying a bag. He wore his army uniform and waved at the two. Then Emma tells Sean that she has a boyfriend, Damian, and he is glad that they both moved on. Then Mr. Simpson brings up the fact that he could use some exercise, and Sean offers to make a calisthetics routine for him, and the two of them go to the Degrassi gym the next day. Sean pushes Mr. Simpson too hard, and he rushes out when Mr. Simpson tries to help him overcome it. Back at the house, Sean opens up to Snake about how he is being shipped out to Afghanistan the following day and that he is terrified. Snake tells him that he is doing a good thing and making a sacrifice to get there. The next day he comes down, and gives the Nelson-Simpson family a box and holds up the photo of Emma and him on their first date, and asks if he can get a new photo to show his platoon, and Emma agrees. They then take the picture, and that's the last that was seen of Sean Cameron. Mentions Season 5 Sean is mentioned in the episode [[The Lexicon of Love (2)|'''The Lexicon of Love (2)]], when Jay tells Alex that his life sucks now that she and him weren't together anymore, Spinner had moved on with Darcy and the friendship club and Sean had moved back to Wasaga Beach. Sean also appears in the Degrassi Mini: Don't You Forget About Me Pts.1 and 2. In Part 1, he comes back "to see" Ellie and to open his own shop to customize bikes. Ellie and Sean talk about why he is back, so Sean explains that he has grown up, and knows what he wants to get. But Ellie explains that she is still mad at him for leaving her with the apartment she could not afford. But then Sean says that he needed to go home and had stuff to think about. Then Ellie says that she needed to think about things too. Ellie is about to leave but Sean tells her to wait and he explains that a lot of things have changed, his feelings about her and that he still cares about her. Sean tries to kiss her but Ellie refuses and pushes him away claiming that she has moved on when he moved back and that she likes someone else. So Ellie wishes him good luck and leaves. In part 2, Jay runs into Sean and they talk about why he is back in Toronto. He then explains that it was not an easy decision for him to move back but then Jay says that he bailed on everything and that he broke all the promises he made with him and Ellie. Then, Sean explains that is why he came back and the bike shop was an excusse to come back and see Ellie. Jay tries to talk Sean into moving back to get a second chance with Ellie so Jay could also have a second chance with Alex. Jay shows Sean his tattoo that says "Alex" and asks Sean if he still has his, but Jay pulls down Seans shirt but only sees the "E" out of Ellie and Sean says his still has it. Jay says that if he still has that tattoo he wont be gone for long. When Jay leaves Sean looks at the tattoo again and it does not say "Ellie", but says "Emma", proving that the real reason he came back was to see Emma. Trivia *Sean appeared in 62 episodes. *Sean strongly resembles former Degrassi character Rick Munro and Degrassi Current characters, K.C. Guthrie, Owen Milligan, Zig Novak *Sean was also the overall second original main character to return to the cast, with the first being Ashley at the end of season 5. However, unlike Ashley, Sean returned to the cast on a regular basis, while Ashley returned on a recurring basis. **This makes Sean the only regular character to leave the cast, and return as a regular. *Sean has been in the most male fights of all Degrassi characters. *Sean was a member of the Candy Bandits along with Jay, Alex, Amy, and Towerz *Sean is the only main character in Season 1, to not appear in the first three episodes of the season. *Sean had been with two of the three girls that Jay Hogart gave gonorrhea to: **Amy Peters-Hoffman **Emma Nelson *Sean was the first character that: **Ended the opening credits. The other five were Marco, Jane, Alli, Drew and Clare. **Used the line "Go To Hell." The other six being Marco, Griffin, Adam, Eli, Clare. and Grace **Was nicknamed "slim shady." The second was Jay. **Murdered someone out of self-defense. The second is Bianca. **Purposely smashed a computer. The second was Eli. The third was Zoë. **Applied for the army. The second was Anya. **To appear in a mini during the season they didn't appear. The other three are J.T., Ashley and Paige. *Sean was one of six characters to attempt suicide (Season 4;' Back in Black'). The other five were: **Craig Manning (Season 2; When Doves Cry (2)) **J.T. Yorke (Season 5;' Turned Out (2)'), **Darcy Edwards (Season 7; Standing In The Dark & Live to Tell) **Ellie Nash (Season 8;' Degrassi Goes Hollywood') **Mike Dallas (Season 12;' Bitter Sweet Symphony (2)') **Zoe Rivas (Season 13; Believe (2)) *Although Sean was never seen cheating on his girlfriends, he has hooked up with two different girls while they were still in relationships. Ashley (while she was dating Jimmy) and Emma (while she was dating Peter) *He was the first character to attempt to drown himself. The second was Ellie Nash. *Sean had a dog named Charlie that he left in Wasaga Beach. *He has a tattoo that says Emma, as revealed in one of the minis. (Don't You Forget About Me) *Sean is one of ten characters to be held back a year, the others are Rick Munro, Joey, Rick Murray, Spinner, Jimmy, Fiona, Drew, Tori, and Imogen. *Sean is the second character to live with an older brother, the first is Rick Munro and the third is Jenna, however both Sean and Jenna's brothers moved away, and they ended up living elsewhere. *In the first season, he had his ears pierced. *Sean is one of six characters to get shot, as his arm was hit with the bullet that killed Rick. The others were Claude Tanner, Jimmy Brooks, Rick Murray, Spinner Mason, and Adam Torres. *Sean, Marco, Anya, Clare, Jess, Emma, Melanie, Spike, and Lucy are the only students to have had braces. *Sean, Marco, Griffin, Adam, Eli, Clare, and Grace all share the same line "Go to hell." **Sean used this line in This Charming Man **Marco used this line in I Against I **Griffin used this line in Talking In Your Sleep **Adam used this line in''' My Body Is A Cage (1) ' **Eli used this line in ''Need You Now (2) **Clare used this line in Scream (2) **Grace used this line in Close to Me *He attended Craig's father's funeral. *He was good friends with Craig in Season 2. It was never explained or mentioned why they stopped hanging out. *Sean was the second main character to be sent to jail. The others being Luke and Wheels. *Sean is usually seen wearing a denim jacket. *Sean is one of eight characters to successfully stop or save someone from killing themselves the others being: **Sean saved Craig in When Doves Cry (2) **Tyler Bishop saved Sean in Back In Black **Jay saved J.T. in Turned Out (2) **Manny saved Darcy in Standing In The Dark (2) and Manny saved Darcy again in Live To Tell **Marco saved Ellie in Degrassi Goes Hollywood **Fiona saved Dallas in Bitter Sweet Symphony (2) **Zig saved Zoe in Believe (2) Sean was one of nine male characters to grow and wear his long hair. The other eight were. *Clutch. *Claude Tanner. *Rick Murray. *Marco Del Rossi. *Dylan Michalchuk. *Spinner Mason. *Johnny DiMarco. *Bruce the Moose. Quotes *"Thanks for the ride." (First Line) *"I thought maybe, we could uh, get a new photo, of us." (Final Line) *"Poetry is crime. No idea how to rhyme. Stupid waste of time." *Toby: "Don't you go to basketball?" Sean: "Yeah. Social worker says it's good for me, personally I don't give a rat's ass." (interrupted by Simpson) *''(To Emma) "I'm glad I have your respect or whatever." *"I know who I want and I think you do too." *Mr. Raditch: "Got something to say Mr. Cameron?" Sean: "Yeah, go to hell!" *"I gotta stop hanging out with you!" *"I am Sean Cameron. I want some chocolate milk. I need this stupidity to end." *"I'm full of love today!" *Sean: "You know what Emma? Go to hell!" *"I can't believe you did ''that... and with Jay." *''(to Emma) "I want some sweet berry you." *(to Jay) "Score? Have you been drinking brake fluid?" *Ellie: "I don't know what to believe." Sean: "You want me to talk? Fine! When the gun went off, my hand was covered in warm liquid. I thought I pissed myself, but then I realized I was drenched in Rick's blood." Ellie: "Sean..." *Jimmy: "Can you stop being an idiot?" Sean: "I missed the part... when you became Raditch." *Spinner: "Screw it, it's evidence. I'm telling Raditch." Sean (in high-pitched voice) "I'M TELLING RADITCH!" *Emma: "Sean, I'm flattered, but I'm with Damian now." Sean: *says in high voice* "WHAT?" *Sean: "Get out of here Emma." Emma: "But what if Raditch finds out?" Sean: "We're off school grounds." *"Emma get out of here." -pushes Emma on ground- *(Impersonating Mr. Raditch) "It's a swiss ball!" *"Kids! Garden of Eden is over Wasaga Beach awaits!" -to Emma and Jay (deleted scene) *"Emma, are you wasted?" *"Margarita meet wastebasket. Wastebasket meet Margarita." *"Take a big step back, Lakehurst Guy." *(to Emma) "Nancy Drew, why are you following me?" *"What, did you think there was going to be a DVD player in here?" *"Look, I know our breakup sucked and I'm sorry you got hurt. But that was months ago, and what I do with Jay and with Amy is none of your business." *(Sean to Emma) "Emma!" (Emma to Sean) "Hey babe, where you been hiding?" (Sean to Emma) "Don't hey babe me you gave me a social disease." (Emma to Sean) "And if I recall you loved every minute of it." - Degrassi Minis :What If Emma was Jay and Jay was Emma?'What if Emma Was Jay and Jay Was Emma?' *"Hey! It's Marco's girlfriend!! Or is it his wife? I really can't keep up!" Relationships *Emma Nelson **First Relationship: ***Start Up: 'Friday Night' (111) ***Broke Up: 'Under Pressure' (114) ****Reason: Sean got riled up during a fight with Jimmy and pushed Emma when she got in the way. **Second Relationship: ***Start Up: 'White Wedding (2)' (213) ***Broke Up: 'Gangsta Gangsta' (306) ****Reason: Sean blew Emma off to hang out with Jay and ''The Candy Bandits after they had an argument. **Third Relationship: ***Start Up: Crazy Little Thing Called Love (608) ***Broke Up: Got My Mind Set On You (715) ****Reason: Sean went to army training, and Emma was dating Damian. *Amy Peters-Hoffman **Start Up: Sometime before This Charming Man (313) **Broke Up: 1 Week before Accidents Will Happen (2) (315) ***Reason: Amy met someone else at a motorcross race. *Ellie Nash **Start Up: Take On Me (316) **Broke Up: [[Back in Black|'Back In Black']] (409) ***Reason: Sean moved back to Wasaga Beach. Love Triangles *Emma Nelson and Toby Isaacs **Start: The Mating Game (106) **End: Jagged Little Pill(115) ***Reason: After Toby noticed that Emma was hurt from her break up with Sean, he decided to just be a friend to her. *Ashley Kerwin and Jimmy Brooks **Start: Jagged Little Pill (115) **End: Karma Chameleon (204) ***Reason: Jimmy found out that Ashley was going on a date with Sean and wanted nothing to do with her. *Emma Nelson and Peter Stone **Start Up: Here Comes Your Man (1) (601) **Ended: Eyes Without a Face (1) (605) ***Reason: Emma found out that Peter planted drugs in Sean's locker and broke up with him. Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Athlete Category:Degrassi: TNG teens Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Siblings Category:Degrassi: TNG adults